The Olive Boy
by TrueBlood Twilight
Summary: This is the story of a very young and naive Viking. We learn of his first love and introduction into manhood. Through these actions, it is then that Eric's path has been changed, leading into fantastic adventures of the unknown.
1. Chapter 1

"**Poppin' Eric's Cherry" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: "**The Olive Boy"

**Pen name: **TrueBlood Twilight

**Status (Virgin or Almost-Virgin): **Virgin

**Primary Players: **Eric Northman

**Beta'd by: **Krismom

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the character Eric Northman, that honor goes to Charlaine Harris. My inspiration to this piece derives from the Anne Rice triology; The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty, Beauty's Punishment, Beauty's Release

Thank you to my Beta, for helping me and making me feel comfortable with my first piece.

**To see other entries in the "Poppin' Eric's Cherry" contest, please visit the C2:**

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Poppin_Erics_Cherry_One-Shot_Contest/75492/

* * *

I can remember waking to an excitement in the air. My father and his crew had arrived, and festivities were to take place tonight. My father was a great warrior, a ship man, and above all, a great King. I missed him dearly as my companion. He was my mentor. I was eager to see to him and the visitors that he had brought back. There was great talk of these noble men that had come to stay in our village. They had been kind enough to host my father and his crew when they were on their adventures abroad and thus, the favor had been returned. It was in the best interest of our village, to partner with such, and the Sultan had shown a great deal of interest in our kingdom. It was by the previous ship that we had learned of the news. My father, the King would return with the Sultans two advisers and son.

When I finished with my chores, I ran towards the harbor. At last, great items were being disembarked. There were treasure chests and exotics materials coming through. The smell of spices were thick in the air and I found at times, very overwhelming. My eyes searched far and wide until I found what I was looking for. It was at that moment, that two very noble men in the finest silk robes that I had ever seen walked down the plank towards the shore. Behind them, was a very young looking boy, who must have been no older than I, presumably 17 at the most. I eyed him cautiously as I let out my breath. He was exquisite.

This boy, carrying what appeared to be a large book, was olive in complexion. He had beautiful black ringlets that framed his face gently and hung conveniently right above his collar bone. His eyes were a beautiful shade of brown, almond in size. I was left speechless, as they passed me.

I cut through the village and beat them by minutes. I was able to clean myself up, as I awaited our guests. My mother, spending most of her time in the kitchen, had tears in her eyes as she eagerly prepared for her husband. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her frail body. She was a beautiful woman by nature, but the stress of my father being gone had certainly taken years off her face. This made her appear older than she actually was. I often thought what a shame. "Mother. Do not cry. He is safe and has returned with gifts." I pleaded. My mother, trying best to be a lady, simply dabbed her eyes and smiled.

Suddenly there was a great roar out outside our front door. Upon entrance, were several of the children of the village, screaming and laughing at the odd men who had arrived with the King. "My son, come here. I must introduce you at once." My father yelled as he waved his arm in my direction. I moved with lighting speed to show my obedience in front of the advisers. "Father, I am here." I replied as I shyly looked down.

"Let me introduce you son to these two fine men. They are the advisers to the Sultan. This is Amir and Barir. You may address them by their first names as they have given you permission to do so." He then turned towards the Olive boy, "Come here my prince, let me introduce you to my son!" My father chanted; pleased to have such royalty in our home. "Son, this is Ahmed Ala. Son to the Sultan, heir to the kingdom. You will show him the utmost respect as you show me, your father. Is that understood?" My father said as he glared down on me. I nodded in agreement and looked the young prince directly in the eye. "Ahmed Ala. I am honored to have you in my home. I am Eric Northman, son of the Great Viking King. You may follow me as we wait for the festivities to commence." I said as matter of fact. My father looked over at me and gave a slight wink.

I assisted the Prince, who clearly did not have any intentions of lifting his own belongings to my room. "This is where you will stay." I said as I laid his large bags near the back half of the room. "It is adequate for now, but you will remain in this room?" He questioned as he realized that we would be sharing. "if it pleases you." I said, trying to assert my dominance but showing the prince the respect my father had commanded.

"It does." The Prince said, as he walked slowly to the window. "I will only be here for a short time, as my father fears when I am too far." He leaned his forehead against the glass and I swear, I could feel the sadness from the Prince. I stood and gave him the courtesy to let his mind wander in his thoughts. It was after several minutes that the Prince finally looked around with a renewed glee in his eye. "So, since I am only here for a short time, we must not make waste of our time together. Teach me all you know, and I shall in return, do the same." I threw the Prince a smile while thinking about his pain. I wondered what it was that caused him such grief. I thought to myself, that I will get to know this beautiful boy, and all that he has to offer.

That night, we ate like fools. We laid by the fireplace as my father's men told tall tales about the wonderment that they had seen. The Prince laughed as he interjected on many of the stories, causing the men to be angry at their silliness for lies. My father grinned as he drank and watched closely as the two of us conversed. I enjoyed the Prince immensely and began to feel gloom as I thought about his departure within the next two weeks. "Eric, why do you look like that? Don't be sorrowful, I will spend all my time with you, as you will I." he whispered. "We will start tomorrow, but tonight, you must promise me my young Viking. Promise not to feel pain for me." I promised and the Prince smiled in returned and laughed.

******

The next week and half, I devoted every waking hour to the young Prince. I taught the Prince to grapple while he showed me how to swing a saber. He continued on with his teachings, showing me how to write and taught Arabic words that flowed from his lips like butter. I loved my dear Prince, who wise in his youth. We would go for long strolls as we discussed politics, art and war. Our time together felt limitless yet in our hearts, we knew it wasn't. Then came that dreadful day. I stood crying in the forest as I realized that my Prince would have to depart in the morning. My only and last day. But what will I say to him, I thought? I hadn't a notion. My heart began to ache as I thought about the exquisite Olive boy that I had met not only two weeks ago. He captured my heart and my mind, but what more could I give him? I began to walk, not realizing my Prince was behind me.

"Ah, my Eric. You promised to not feel pain for me, did you not? You are disobeying me. Is your word no good?" He said as he approached me. I couldn't move or utter my feelings. I could only nod. He took his hand and slowly wiped the tears from my eyes. "Do not cry for me, Eric." he whispered as he grabbed my hand and led me deeper into the forest. We walked for what seemed like several hours in silence. The only sounds were the small last breaths that came out of me as I let my tears dry out and my body relax.

"Alas, this will do." The Prince said as he spun around to meet me. He then closed the gap between us and eased his precious mouth onto my lips. I started to quiver as I had no experience with this arrangement. I took his taste in but then quickly pulled away. "My Prince, I am but a Virgin. I do not know what is expected of me" I pleaded. My body began to tingle but my mind was fearful of his disapproval. He smiled but did not say a word. He began to kiss me again but with a much greater desire. He parted my lips with his tongue and massaged me as I fell into his rhythm. We kissed and kissed as the clouds rolled above us. Then instinctively, I wanted more of him. I wanted all of him. I flung my arms around his neck and began to stroke his lovely black curls. He sighed into my mouth as he pushed my hips into his. Our actions, so intense, caused us to tumble backwards onto the moss and dirt. I stopped as I worried about the Prince soiling his clothes. He sat up and began to touch my sex, hardening it as if it were stone. I felt it twitch under his hand. I began to tear at my top, eager for what lay next.

The Prince licking his lips began to suckle my nipples as I caressed his neck. I threw my head back in pure joy. The Prince then on his knees assisted the last article of clothing off my body. I stood before him, naked and exposed. The Prince leaned in and began to pleasure my cock with his wet mouth. I roughly grabbed his head and pulled him in. He took me deep in his throat and I moaned as I tried to control myself. He started to suck unmercifuly and as he took my cock deeper and harder in his mouth, and then I released. I shook as I was fearful that I had cum to quickly.

"That's my boy" the Prince replied and he stood up to give me kisses. I could taste my pleasure still on his lips. I enjoyed this immensely but wondered why I was not able to pleasure the Prince. "Do you not want me to touch you?" I asked as I reached for his robe. "I do, my love, but as I see it was your first time, you needed to be pleasured first. Now, I will show, what it is to love." He said, as he himself took off his clothes. There before me was this gorgeous creature. Now naked and exposed to me. I placed my hands on his chest and slid myself down to his nether region. As he pleasured me, I shall him. I licked the edge of his penis and felt his body twitch. I pushed my tongue deep into the center hole as I tasted the few droplets that exited. I then began to lick and suck his entire being as my right hand caressed his scrotum. I pleasured my sweet Prince as best as I could, jumping from suckling his balls to suckling his cock. As I did this, bringing my Prince close to his pleasure, I felt my own cock hardened and stiffen. Just then, I felt the warm sensation of liquid hit the back of my throat. I savored my Prince's sex and massaged his rear end with my hands.

Then the Prince bent down to me and kissed my neck. He whispered in my ear, "Take me, my young Viking." It was then that I understood what he wanted of me, and as he commanded, I assisted him as he turned around and got down all all fours. I slid my organ into his backside and began to gracefully move in and out of him. The feeling was intoxicating. I couldn't help myself. The Prince lowered his head, so his hips could rise up, taking me further into him. I heard him let out a moan and cry. "I love you Eric." He muttered as I pounded my flesh into his bottom. The more I thrusted, the harder he cried. I felt my pleasure building again and in one final hit, I let go of my insides, filling him with my desires. I quivered and shook as I pulled out, scared to look at my tearful Prince.

He got up, brushing the dirt off his hands. He slid over and began to kiss me. "Do you love me Eric? Will you remember me?" He said as he put his hands all through my hair. "My dear, fair skinned love. The one with the light hair. I will remember you." He teased as he kissed my cheeks, then my neck and finally my hands. As I looked at my Prince, eyes full of sadness, I began to cry myself. Through my tears, I whispered back, "I will, my sweet Prince. My Olive boy. My love." Then the pain of my Prince hit me in one fell swoop. I tried to contain myself but my Prince lay with me, still unclothed as we let the afternoon roll away.

It was near nightfall, that we finally got up and dressed ourselves. Filthy from the day, we crept back into the castle to clean ourselves. Once in our beds, we talked about our future. My Prince was to take a wife, and follow in his father's footsteps. I, fortunately did not have to choose a wife so soon. Although being wed young: and producing an heir would be wise, I convinced my father to let me fight for our Kingdom as all Vikings do and become the great warrior that my father is and has been. My Prince looked at the ceiling as he lay awake in bed. "Do you not fear death, my love?" he questioned with a air of uncertainty. "I do my Prince, but we as a people, must harden ourselves, as our lives are hard enough for us." I explained hoping he would not be turned off by my lust for war. He seemed to understand and nodded lost in his thoughts. "Of course, we could sneak off together, you and I. We could travel the seas, and find our own adventures. Fight our own battles together." I felt butterflies in my heart as I considered this, to be with my Prince forever.

"What shall be my destiny, my Prince? I do not know. I fear that my life will not be in this castle though. Sometimes I have dreams. Dreams that I will live forever but not as a Viking. I fear my dreams. It is only you that knows my fears. Will you keep my secrets?" I asked as I rose up on to my arms.

"I will Eric, I will take your secrets with me to the grave. Remember my love. Do not have pain for me. Not matter what you hear." He said and a shiver went down my spine. I hopped off the bed and ran to Ahmed. I threw my body on top of him, savoring his warmth. "Do not leave me tomorrow, I can not bear your departure." I pleaded as I kissed him over and over again. This time, the Prince, turned me over and pulled my bottoms down, enough for him to part my back side and slip himself in. I grunted at the pain but accepted him as I could. I clenched my fists as the Prince moved slowly whispering that I needed to be trained. I needed to stop fearing the inevitable. He assured me that if he heard of me wallowing in my sadness, he would return to punish me. At that moment, he pounded into me hard causing me to fall forward as the pain in my back side burned. I wrapped my hands around the blankets and let him drain his sex into me until he was empty. He fell over on his side and caressed my face. I pulled my bottoms up not realizing I had tears falling from my eyes. We laid there in each others arms and fell asleep for the last time.

It was early morning when we were awoken by my mother. The look on her face was one of confusion, sadness and regret. She lifted a finger to her mouth to let me know that I should remain silent. The advisers were right out front. She helped me get up and gather the Princes belongings. By this time, the Prince had awoken, fearful that we had been caught but seemed to understand that my Mother had no intentions of speaking. What ever her thoughts may be. Later at the harbor, I felt ill, sick with grief. My mother by my side, I watched the great ship depart. My heart was aching. My mother turned towards me and put her arms around my neck. "My lovely Viking. My beautiful child. There will be many, I can assure you. Ah but none greater than that of a first love. He will be in your heart forever" she whispered as she covered my face with her kisses. It was then that I wondered if I would ever see my Olive boy again. Would we ever cross paths in our travels. Would we ever become enemies. As bound and determined as any young man would be, I promised myself to visit him one day and then we would see.

* * *

**A/N:This is my very first fanfic piece. I do hope that you enjoy it, as I enjoyed writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Chapter 1 was written as a one shot and I am so thrilled that I was able to at the very least start this tale.

I do intend to continue the story and the next chapters will take Eric far from home on adventures that he could not have dreamed of. It will be my intention to introduce the Prince, here and there, but with whom is still a mystery. This first part, is in the style of Homer and the fabulous Greek adventures.

**I want to thank my Beta Evenflo78 for her assistance and kind words. YOU ROCK!**

* * *

That night I laid awake thinking about what my Prince had said. Could we have run off? To where and for what, I asked myself. For love? For adventure? This was beyond selfish and I knew it. The look on my mother's face revealed all. I was to never shame this family again. Was I foolish that my love for the Prince could save me? He himself, had known his obligations to his father would always prevail. He was to be a great Sultan one day, forced to take on a large Harem. I was nowhere in his master plan. Continuing to be rattled by my thoughts and emotions, I cried myself to sleep and then began my dreams.

_"What do you want?" I asked, as I drifted in an out of consciousness. I heard nothing and felt nothing but the heavy breath that lay over me. Then I felt the beautiful wind blow through my hair. My eyes opened and I stood straight with valor. I could smell the flowers as I walked through the fields. I forged ahead and felt no fear. I felt no pain. It was then, in that moment of bliss, that I realized I was in Asgard._

I awoke, flushed with fever. It took several minutes for my body to calm. The panic in my heart seem to dissipate. I was having another one of my nightmares. As always, they start off with something or someone; near me. A breath is all I feel. Then as I question this entity, it disappears and I find myself in Asgard, headed to meet Odin. Since many have fallen in battle, this dream could only signify one thing. My death. But what about the other? The other? I thought some more. I couldn't really be sure by this, but in my dream, I do not feel that this 'other' is of my kind. The thought sent chills down my spine as I looked off into the darkness. I lay my head back down on my pillow and closed my eyes. I remained like this for awhile not wanting to return to my dream.

It was the warmth of the morning sun that awoke me. This righteous glow that seemed to be glorious and comforting. The light. I always welcomed the light. I began to feel my head and noticed that it was little wet. I placed my hand on my forehead and felt no fever/sickness. Then I remembered my dream. I sat for a moment trying to recall the details. I dismissed them all and got up to change. I felt distressed and desperately needed to speak with my mother. I yearned to know her true feelings and not what she felt obligated to speak. I crept through the castle and was hit with morning chill. I gave a little shake as I walked into the hall. There she was. This beautiful, fragile human, looking out of the window; asleep in her world. I walked cautiously as not to fright her. I then slipped my arms around her waist and whispered, "Beautiful, fair maiden. Why are you asleep? Awaken because I am here."

She turned and hugged me dearly. "My young son. How are you born with the gift of tongue? Have I not been blessed, manifold but here you stand, continuously amazing me." I held tight to these moments.  
"Do you have anger with me?" I asked, not sure if I truly wanted to hear what she had been holding back. She paused and seemed to hold her breath. For what seemed like an eternity, finally released.  
"I am not displeased with you son. I am remorseful. I am confused and I am unsure." All these things, sharp with intensity, cut me like a blade, bleeding me slowly.

"I fear that I have had you too long. I can be so egocentric, that I have forgotten what is best for you. At last, it is now time my son. It is now time, to let you go. I have arranged, with your father's blessing, to have you board your father's ship. We are due for trade, and so you will learn." She finished, with tears wetting her cheeks.

"Mother, am I being punished for my love? Do you not want to see me anymore?" I confessed, as I held my mother closely.

"No, my son. I love you more than all the Gods combined, yet there is nothing further I can teach you here. For you to truly find love, understand love, you must leave. You must travel with your father and see the world. Have new experiences, have new loves. It will hurt me, straight through my heart but I will be here when you return. You will leave a boy, but will return a man. The world awaits you!"

Taller than my mother, I leaned in closer, needing to feel her and smell her. We both gripped each other with a fierceness and a newness never felt before. Thus I held this beautiful, fragile woman, asleep by the window.

"Then the world shall meet me." I murmured as I rocked her back and forth, sowing her sorrow with my own pain. Somehow, I feared that this would be the last time I would see her.

***

There I was, boarding my father's vessel. The smell of the ocean was intoxicating, filling my lungs with her aromas. I looked back at my mother and blew her a kiss. She returned the gesture and pointed to her heart. I then mouthed the words, intended for the frail woman on shore "Jeg vil tibake, min kjaerlighet". She nodded.

That evening I ate with the men, all jovial with energy. We talked of Russia, which was to be our first stop. Though seemingly similar in terrain, it was the famous ice houses that intrigued me. "What do they do inside?" I questioned as they began to drink, heavy with demons. The men hit at my arm, eager to show me what lay ahead. I, as a cake with rum; soaked the tall tales in. In my head, I laughed at these fools who spoke of their follies, but it was in my heart that I felt fear. Those easy days of my youth were long gone. I rubbed my temples as the ale began to overtake me.

Suddenly, Floki, one of my fathers most trusted men, leaned in. It was if he needed to speak. To speak of something so horrid that only my ears should here.  
"Eric, you must be careful. These women, are not women. They are.." and he stopped. "Not of this world. They lure you in with their beauty and Vodka. Then if you are not wise, they freeze you in ice. It is ok, to take bed with them, but do not converse with them as you would any one else. I assure you, many of men have lost their lives over foolishness. I can not speak of their true nature, as I do not know myself. Witches, is my theory? I am not sure. I will always be watching you Eric, the winds have spoken of your coming and these women are eager to meet you." I listened at his words but blinked wildly at the content.

"You drunk fool. What nonsense do you speak of? You say these things, but for what? To scare me? I am angry. I am not a little boy amused at your lies." I spat pushing him back, forcing him to sit up right on the bench, bewildered at my accusations. The other men, stopped, silenced by my voice.

"Do not ever speak to me in that tone. You do not understand the dangers that lay ahead. Have you any idea, what I have seen? What I have been through? You disgust me Eric. You come from your mother's womb, where you dream of your Prince. Do not think that your father does not know of your love? You mother, heartbroken at the site of her son, laying in bed with another man. The Sultan's Son of all people! You arrogant, irritant. I only serve to protect you, yet you shove me aside, as if I am uneducated. I am done with you tonight." Floki yelled, enraged with his emotions. I sat there speechless ashamed of what I had done. What I had said.

I got up slowly, visibly shaken by Floki's words. My father had known of my affair. I let out a long sigh and walked slowly towards my room. I was emotionally empty. A complete blackhole of sorts, where my heart should be. I passed out laying on my bed, with my thoughts swarming like bees. I did not dream that night. Only blackness; and for once, peace.

We sailed for quite some time, starting off in the Norwegian Sea, then making our way through the Barents Sea. It was not until we got to the Kara Sea, that things took an unusual turn. One dark evening, we were on deck staring out into sky. I felt as if I was not alone. Someone or something, as I have come to learn, was watching me. I drank my mead to drown my head. Floki, had then joined me. Not in his nature to apologize, he laid his heavy, weathered hand on my back. Since his outburst, I had not spoken to him, nor my father, as I did not have the will in me to speak. I felt shame for my family, but no shame in having loved the Prince. I knew that if I was questioned, I would not regret my actions. This, of course, would not please my father, so remaining reclusive seemed best at the moment.

I tilted my head slightly towards Floki, ready to engage him and put our past behind us, when a large eye surfaced. It must have been at least 3 feet in length, if not more. We both stared in awe, but as we stared, a large tentacle came up from the depths of the deep and struck at Floki, who quickly stood in front of me, presumably to protect me. He yelled in pain and grabbed onto the railing as the creature used it's strength to pull it's victim in. I withdrew Floki's sword, and struck at the creature. It flinched but did not release. Floki's wails were so loud, that at this point, the other men had surfaced. A younger Viking had run to my side, eager to assist but it was then, to my horror, that another even larger tentacle came out of the water and wrapped it's entire length around the boy. The boy screamed in absolute horror as he lay helpless in the clutches of this beast from the sea. My father withdrew his sword and with one long strike, sliced through the tentacle that had it's grip on Floki. Floki, covered in blood, ran towards the center of the boat, laying on the deck in pain.

To my bewildered eyes, the young Viking boy who had come to our call was lifted in midair and in one split second, plummeted to his wet eternal grave. I fell to my knees, as it was over. I had lost him and had failed.

Floki, still in intense pain, was carried off below deck. My father, still flustered began to speak. "Eric. You understand these waters? They are bewitched, by the Ice Witches. They keep the waters dangerously active with monstrous creatures. The creatures, pick and chose who they wish to drown." I nodded to my father but still seemed a bit confused. Ice Witches? I was tired of hearing of these silly tales. I retreated to my room and fell into a deep slumber.

It was morning when our ship docked. The air was frigid and my loins painfully stiff. I stretched awhile to awaken my body. It was then that the Floki came into retrieve me. "Son, you have been summoned by Sofia, the red haired Ice Witch. You must go at once. She wishes to meet with only you." I, still stretching, rubbed my eyes of my sleep and thought how selfish that I have not the chance to fully wake, yet this woman expects me at this very minute.

"If I must." I said, letting out my irritated breath. Floki only rolled his eyes, surely furious at my behavior.

When I was on shore, I was greeted by a younger blond woman. "Eric, please come with me. Sofia wishes to speak to you." I looked at this woman, beautiful in stature and followed her, eager to meet this Ice Witch who summons me at her beck and call.

It was then that I entered into this small like igloo. Completely made of ice, it was quaint to say the least. "This is where you live?" I asked, amazed that such beautiful creatures would not conjure up crystal castles. Once, inside, my eyes deceived me. The igloo had grown in size. Could it be? The interior was a thousand times the size of the exterior. I shook my head, thinking I must not be seeing it correctly. As I walked further into the room, it seemed to walk further away from me.

"Is this a joke?" I spat at the young blond woman.

"Why? Is it funny?" The woman replied, amused at my confusion. "Sit here my dear, she will be with you in one moment." I obeyed seemingly unaware of my actual surroundings.

"Ah, Eric Northman. Son of the Great King. I have waited for you. My name is Sophia. I am the Queen of the Ice Witches. I wish you to stay with me. Shall, I send your ship home." She said, as if it should so easily be done by her will.

"What? Send my ship home? More jokes? Woman, I do not know of you. I have come at your request and am eager to know what it is that you wish to say to me. Please speak." I persisted as she raised her right eyebrow. I had to admit, looking at this woman, she was striking. Red wavy hair that flowed down to the top of her backside. Her skin, ivory and flawless. Eyes, blue as the deepest seas. I tilted my head, as my eyes followed her every curve, coming up her slender legs, sliding in to her small waist and rising up to her full bosoms. In deed, she need not ask twice. This creature was too lovely to not have.

"Eric, there is a severe storm. Your men are trapped, though I gave you the chance to free them. As you wish, you all will remain here with me till Winter is over." For one minute, I digested her words.

"Witch. I did not authorize anything. How could you? What is it that you want of me? You tell me that our ship is trapped, and you give me no time to think. You witch, you caused the storm! Let us go at once." I yelled but as quickly as I let out those words, I felt my eyes heavy and fall. As if in slow motion, I saw the ice walls around me fade into a black darkness. I was lost. Asleep in my mind.

When I awoke, I was laying naked on a bear skin rug in the middle of a bedroom. Then came Sophia. I tried to stand but my will was not strong. "Stay still my dear. When you anger, your body will resist. If you relax, your body will agree. Do you understand my dear?" I, drowsy from resistance, knew that she had me under her spell. It was then that I laid back down and succumbed to the magic. Gave into her madness. My body seemed to ease as I looked up to see my red haired Witch. She was completely unclothed and lay at my waist side. She began to touch my lips with her fingertips and outline the edges of my mouth. "Close your eyes my dear. For what comes next, you will not have experienced." She then took my hand and slid it between her wet legs.

* * *

**A/N: Jeg vil tibake, min kjaerlighet; translates to: I will return my love.**

As I continue these chapters, please note that this an Alternate Universe. It is not my intention to offend anyone if there are discrepancies with culture, or historic time lines. This is fantasy and be aware, that as SVM has supernatural beings, these beings were long into existence, even before Eric was born.

**Comments are completely appreciated and encouraging.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own the character Eric Northman.

A/N Continuing the story, this chapter will reflect a few things; Eric's time in Russia, an understanding of the Ice Witches, the Prince and his Kingdom, and finally the raid by the dark figures from the East.

This is an Alternate Universal with mythical creatures. Please disregard actual historic events/timeline.

**As always, I thank my Beta Evenflo78. You are awesome!  
**

* * *

As I lay on the floor, with my hand between Sophia's legs, her wetness caused my hand to react. Instinctively, I slid my fingers between the inner folds of her sex. She moaned, as I thrust three fingers deep into her vagina. Her sensual walls felt tight, and seemed to move like little waves on the top of a still ocean. Here lay before me, just as my beautiful Witch had said, a woman. Something I had never experienced. Yet my body seemed to be on auto-pilot, and knowingly led my mind to pleasures that I did not experience with My Prince. Different pleasures. It was in this moment, I realized the lack of my understanding. I let my mind wander, as Sophia's sex swelled, moving to the rhythm of my hand.

I kept the pace steady and forceful, as her breaths became short and heavy. Her perfectly pouty lips curled into the shape of an 'o', as she struggled for air. It was then that she sat up, ever so slightly, and reached down for my hand. Gently, she pulled me up, and I understood. I slowly lifted her left leg up and around my head, bringing myself centered with this most unusually beautiful flower. Exposed, dripping with dew, petals swollen with pleasure. I stopped for one second to drink in fiery red pubic hair.

I then leaned over and with her assistance, eased my aching cock into her very saturated pleasure. I penetrated her slowly, causing her to whimper as she took me in. Sophia then lifted her hips a few inches off the rug, which then let me dive deeper within her cave. Ah! This was what I had been missing. I looked at her lovingly, as our bodies began to dance.

Sophia bit my lips and suckled them hard, while licking them gently with her tongue. She was eager for me to play rough and thus, I fulfilled her every whim. She grabbed my hand now resting up near her head, and placed it on her lower back. I followed the contours of her shape and found her backside. Her deep moans let me know she wanted more. I then eased one finger deep into her anus, which in turn caused her to erupt into a violent orgasm. She howled and scratched as her body shook with pleasure. All this in turn caused my own desire to rush forth, leaving me weak and drained.

Laying next to Sophia felt natural. I could not be sure if this was due to her spell or if simply because she was beautiful. Either way, I did not care. Eager to learn more about her and her Kingdom I engaged the red haired beauty in conversation.

"Tell me Sophia, did you foresee my arrival?" I asked.

"I did my lover. I saw you the moment you touched the Prince. It was then that you changed your path. Eric, do you know that I am indebted to your father? He saved my people from a terrible raid from the South. I was asked to always watch over you and assist you, shall you falter. When I see into your future, I fear, for it is clouded. I can see you have many adventures that lie ahead, but with whom, I can not tell. Also, there is something most disturbing that I can not speak of, but you must understand, I am vexed with this image."

I nodded consuming her words.

"Sophia, do you hurt people? Why does Floki fear you?"

"Eric, I am a Witch, but it does not mean that I look to do harm. Many men venture here thinking that they can rule us. Make us submissive slaves if you will. I only give them what they want. A chance to be amongst us forever, embedded in ice. Forced to gaze upon our beauty, but never touch. It is their lust and greed that doomed their destinies. Floki is only fearful of a woman that he can not control."

My fingers were rubbing the very edges of my chin, picking and pinching and picking and pinching.

"What ales you my love?" Sophia said in the faintest of voices. "If you stay willingly with me forever, I can change your path. Rescue you from uncertainty."

My eyes looked down as I thought about my mother, the Prince, my dreams. Ah, yes, the 'other'.

"Sophia, my dear. Can you help me with something? I have these dreams. I can not tell if they foretell of my impending doom, or if they are more. In them, I feel another presence. Do you think that you can help me understand what this may be?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief, "You see _it_?" She asked while looking terrified.

"What is _it, _Sophia? No, I see nothing. Only Asgard in the end. Yet. Yet, something is with me in my dream. Do you not know?"

Ignoring my question, she asked me to continue.

"Fine, if you chose not to speak of my dream any further, then I will ask about you. What exactly are you? Not human, I assume. Correct?"

"No, I am not Eric. I am a Witch, borne of royalty, Queen of my Kingdom. I am 250 years old and will not age. My mother before me was 550 years old before she passed. We are unique. When we live in our Kingdom, we do not age. It is when we venture from this place, that we can then procreate, age, and die. It is always our choice, should we wish to leave, but we are borne to this nature as watchers. Thus we live our lives so. We can not trouble with men and their wars, so only female children are brought back to live and learn in our Kingdom. The male children are given to the Kingdom to the east, where they are raised by the elders in their village. Many of these men, have been great warriors. it is a complex system, but it works, and has for thousands and thousands of years."

After the storm was over, my father and his men were given the opportunity to leave. They did so and I remained. What felt like the days of one year, were in fact three to the outside world. Change was not welcome within the Ice Houses.

*********

Persia

"Ahmed Ala, you must. This is the daughter of Sultan Zaman, it is wise for you to wed. You have no choice. Please do not disrespect me," the Sultan pleaded. It was true that his son was aged in all things sexual; but loving was something he was not capable of. The Prince having spied his mother, knew of her affairs with the slaves. He did not trust women, nor did he find that he was capable of loving one. Sex. Sex was different. He could easily do his duties with the Sultan's daughter as his wife, but if she needed anything more, he would be incapable of giving it to her.

The Prince found that he could secretly have male lovers, for the Prince would much rather be with a man than a lying sinful woman. So the Prince learned at an early age to manipulate his servants and to love those that submitted to his desires. Having lost his own virginity very early in his teens, he only fornicated with same sex partners. To the Prince, he did not regard women as being of his same stature. In fact, he did not hardly speak to women, as he thought they had nothing to offer him. To the Prince, a woman was only useful as child maker.

Unusually for the Prince, he did think of his young Viking. He often smiled while recalling his short time with Eric. Though his time was brief, the young Viking had left an impression on the Prince. Sometimes he wondered if the young Viking ever thought of him.

Now the Sultan Shahryar, father to Ahmed Ala, was pleased of this union. It was under the advise of his Vizier, his most trusted advisor, that this marriage came to fruition. Unfortunately such advice came to the Vizier by way of his Ifrit, a Jinni under his control. Now it should be told that this Ifrit had been with the Vizier's family for nearly 500 years, bound by magic. The Ifrit had been saved from the depths of the deep sea, locked in a sealed jar. The Ifrit, thankful for his freedom, committed to a debt of _kham-sat-mee-at_ centuries or five hundred years. Nearing the final days of payment, the Ifrit had turned vengeful, malicious in nature. Thus in his amusement, he ill advised the Vizier. Such union of two powerful Kingdoms, one rich in treasures, the other rich in bloodshed and war would cause severe turmoil in foreign Kingdoms. Sultan Shahryar would suffer retaliation.

Now the Prince was astute, understanding much more than his father gave him credit for. He understood the situation and pondered it with great thought. He confided in the Vizier of his concerns, which was to be his mistake. The Vizier listened but did not speak. When the Vizier was alone, walking with his Ifrit, he spoke of the troubles that the Prince had confessed. The Ifrit then, still vengeful in spirit, explained that Sultan Zaman must be told of these troubles at once. The Ifrit then went on to explain that Sultan Zaman must immediately rid those that oppose him, including the Prince's love Prince Northman. The Vizier, stunned by what he must confide, sent word at once to the Vizier's of Sultan Zaman.

Thus the warring Kingdom, having received word from Sultan Shahryar's Vizier, looked to the East to hire mercenaries to do their bidding.

********

Russia

With my father's blessing, I continued my stay with Sophia. Watching his vessel depart, was bittersweet to say the least. I could have easily returned and continued on with my life, but something held me back. A spell? No, I think not. Love might be more precise. Thus the minutes bled into hours, which bled into days, which bled into weeks.

Sophia was a complex character, beautiful on the outside but wickedly intelligent on the inside. She reminded me so much of my mother, that I understood clearly why I had fallen for her. From the moment my father left, I utilized my time with the Witches. I learned in greater detail their life styles and obligations. I watched as one would be summoned by Sophia, to deliver an urgent message and thus requiring her to leave the safe confides of their homeland. Sometimes, these messengers, if you will, would not return for months. I often wondered if they ever fell in love, to the point that they would normalize their life and never return to the Queen. Sophia explained that it had happened in the past, never to be angry with those that left, but only to feel happiness for their gain.

There were moments, when left alone, that I would walk the forest nearby. This place truly was mystical. If I could feel or touch magic, surely it would be here with Sophia. There was an electricity in the air, that gave you chills in often the most obscure times.

During my days, I filled them with study. Study of ancient cultures, study of different tongues. I soon learn to master Arabic, Hebrew and Mandarin. Of course, Sophia soon only spoke in Russian to me, hoping I would learn the language just as easily. For her, I mastered everything she lay before me. I often wondered why I was allowed to stay. So it would be this thought that would lead to my discussion with Sophia.

"Sophia my love. Have you ever thought about your future?" I asked this while looking deep into her blue eyes. There were so many questions, I did not know where to start. The more time I spent with Sophia, the more that I came to love her. She seem to fill an empty hole in my heart, growing due to the absence of my mother. Funny I should think this, considering I had only one love that I was sure of, and he, my olive boy, despised my mother. Despised women in general. He was the complete opposite of me, yet fascinating as he was, I submitted with out understanding. Without true love. I had surely thought at one time that I would do anything for my Prince but having spent time with Sophia, I see that world is gone. Sophia was my life and I wanted to know if she felt the same about me.

"I knew you would ask this soon enough. You question why I asked you to stay? Am I right? Yes, my love. I do not host men for long periods of time, but since I have known you from birth, I have become quite enamored of you. Your relationship with your mother fascinated me. I could see that you, no matter what the outside world told you, adored and worshiped a woman. For I too love your mother. She is wise and strong beyond her years, and has raised you, alone with no help."

Having hear her speak of my mother, only brought tears to my eyes. A part of me felt conflicted, and homesick. Yet apart of me wanted to remain, live out my days with my Queen.

"Sophia, how do you see me?" A simple question, yet the true words evaded my tongue. I simply could not hear, if Sophia did not want me.

"Eric. My world is so complicated. When I met you, I understood my attraction. Yet knowing you in person, where I could feel, where I could touch. This is where my love for you began."

"Sophia, I love you too."

"Eric. Let me finish. As I said, you do not see any men that live among us. Yet, I am willing to break all the rules for you. I can not let you go, yet I can keep you here against your will. Will you... stay with me?" Sophia, who should look happy, seemed torn. I knew that this was not as easy as it appeared. However, beyond any doubt in my mind, it was what I wanted.

"I will my love. I will," I whispered, as I reached for Sophia to hold her near. "Do not leave me my love, for I can not bear to lose you. Death can only bring me peace, if we are no more."

"Oh Eric!" Sophia sighed. "I will not let death take you, unless it has taken me first." Thus Sophia began to murmur words I could not hear.

Soon after, Sophia's sister had performed a ritual bounding us by love and magic. Magic would hold us together, but lack of love would separate the bond. Sophia then sent word to King Northman of our union. Word had come back that King Northman was ecstatic, and wished to see us year end. Understanding time had moved quicker for them, we prepared for our journey, for year end would not only be the arrival of my wife but would be something more. It would be the time, outside of the Ice Houses, that would allow me to make Sophia pregnant with child.

As year end was upon us, I pondered many thoughts. Drunk with warm liquor, I thought about my olive boy, and how naive I had been. I thought about my mother finding us, that morning of his departure. I remembered her kind words and how she was there for me when he left. It is true, I would never forget him, for he showed it was time to grow.

Then came visions of the voyage over, and Floki's frightened words of magical women. The thought of his face, made me burst into laughter. Silly Floki, one for tall tales. I could not wait to see his weathered face, as I arrived with the woman he feared most. It was in my drunken state, that I fell deep into my slumber. Only to be awoken by the sharp screams of Sophia.

As I stumbled, still drunk, trying to head for the door. It swung open on it's own, filled with dark figures. I could not make out the faces, as they were covered in mud and fabric. The one on the right, very large in stature, commanded something in a foreign tongue. Then, the other two, much smaller in size, lunged for my legs. I fought back as best as I could, and managed to kick the one nearest my left side, dead in the center of his head. This caused him to fall backwards, landing on his back while blood gushed from nose. I then turned towards the other, and swung my right fist, aiming for the side of his temple. He too stumbled briefly, but managed to still lunge for me. He rammed me directly in my stomach, and we fumbled a few steps. I was able to grab hold of his hips, while lifting him, and threw him against the wall.

The harder I fought, the more figures appeared. It was then that the large figure, giving the commands, made his way towards me. With one fell swing, I was silenced. The last things I remember, were the pleas of Sophia, and her voice calling my name. Then the blood trickled down my face, and heavy blackness overtook me.

* * *

A/N: I hope that you are enjoying this completely fabricated tale. Let me just explain, that when we speak of the East, we speak of Mongolians. Interestingly enough, the cultures all did exist at the same time. The Viking Era is approx 800-1300 a.d. and Genghis Khan ruled from about 1206-1227 a.d.

Now the quick glimpse into what was happening in Persia, is over the course of three years (remember, time moves slower in the Ice Houses). This is important because these actions by the Persians, lead us to Eric's next phase of his life. His time with the Genghis Khan as their prisoner.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: To keep the story fast paced, I have focused only one chapter referencing Eric's time with the Mongolians.

Thank you to my Beta Evenflo78

* * *

My eyes started to wake, but they saw nothing, only the dark haze of being shut for so long. I desperately tried to focus on what was happening, but could not register the sounds all around me. My head began to swim, heavy and intoxicated. Feeling the motions of an animal running below me, only then I understood I was laid sideways upon a horse. Then the darkness crept back through my mind, and I succumbed to the oblivion.

The next time I awoke, I needed to relieve myself, and prayed my captives would camp soon. Within the hour, my wishes were answered, and I had been lifted off the beast by a large figure. Still draped in darkness, I was taken to what smelled of barren fields. My hood lifted, I was yelled at in some foreign language. I shook my head, letting my captive know that I did not understand him. With my arms bound behind me, my eyes drifted to my nether region. I looked at the dark figure and asked for relief. He nodded and began to assist me, while still keeping my hands behind my back. I had to admit, I felt a little nervous, having this dark figure roughly grab at my penis. However, mother nature called desperately, and before I could complain of his aggressiveness, I was finished. My head drifted back, and I began to let out my breath. Taking in the smells around me, I sensed a large fire burning slightly behind, off to my right. Not wanting to turn back, I then turned towards the figure, who had now disappeared. I did not move, as another figure stepped in front of me.

"You've been asleep for quiet some time. I've drugged you to make the travel easier on you. It is time for you to eat," said a large man with great stature. This I knew him to be, a man of great importance.

"You speak Russian?" I questioned.

"I speak many tongues," he replied. Still feeling the effects of the drugs, I tried to focus on what had happened before my kidnapping.

"Is she dead?"

"No, Eric. She is fine. Under a temporary spell. My daughter is a great sorceress and caught your.. What is she to you?" The large man, who had started to walk away, turned back to hear my reply.

I sighed, as I feared telling this barbarian who Sophia was. "She is my wife. May I ask, who are you and why did you kidnap me?" I felt relief that Sophia was not harmed, but illness overtook me as I worried at his response. Had my father done something to cause this? Why did they come to the Ice Houses? Why not the King himself? So many thoughts had begun to cloud my mind.

The the large man reached for my bound arms. Without saying a word, he led me back towards a very large tent. Once inside, he assisted me towards an area rug, with beautiful pillows laid upon them. As I sat, awkwardly, I noticed that the interior of the tents were decorated with ornately colorful silk tapestries. One would never know from the outside of the tents, however, thus the illusion of the Ice Houses as well.

As I looked at my surroundings, in front of me knelt a beautiful dark skinned woman. Her hair was unusually black and straight as an arrow, stopping just short of the lower portions of her back. Her eyes, remorseful, as she looked into my own. "Eric, I am the daughter of Genghis Khan. My name is Xiaozhuang. I will be tending to you, so if you need anything, you may call upon me."

Shockingly I heard the Russian tongue as well, from the lips of this exotic woman. "Did you mean to harm Sophia?" I replied, not having any strength for further conversation.

She then turned her eyes downward, being cautious about her choice of words. "If I needed to, I would have."

Slowly, her eyes lifted, "Please Eric. We will talk tomorrow. There is much to discuss. For now, I would prefer you to eat. The poison will dissolve, but sooner if you have something in your stomach."

I sighed, all of this was exhausting and irritating. I soon ate my share of dinner that night, and with my hands now bound in front of me, slept on my side. I was sure to wake in pain, sleeping in this most uncomfortable position.

*****

By morning, Genghis sat before me. My eyes, still adjusting to the harsh morning sun, blinked incessantly.

"What business do you have with Sultan Zaman?"

"Excuse me?" I replied, taken by his brashness. In the morning sun, I could see the outline of his face. Remarkably, this man was very weathered for his age. His skin looked like dark leather, that had been aged by environment.

"Sultan Zaman?" Genghis demanded.

I smiled thinking Genghis was a man of few words. It was then that he rose, letting out some sort of huff, then proceeded quickly out of the tent. In came the sorceress, with a look of intent slathered across her face. Ah, more with the questioning.

With my arms half asleep, I held my them out in front of my face. She nodded and pulled out a large knife. I gasped, as I had never seen a woman carry such weaponry. She then came forward and with one fell swoop, sliced through the rough roping, which had now caused severe burns.

"I will tend to your wounds in a minute. Eric, I need to ask you a few questions. You must answer them, or my father will tire of your games and extinguish you."

While gently rubbing my wrists, I absorbed her words, which instantly made me angry. "Tire of my games! I tire of your trickery? You kidnap me from my life, then question me regarding some Sultan that I, nor my family, has ever done business with. What game am I playing?" I practical spat the words into her face.

"You do not know Sultan Zaman?"

"Everyone knows of him. He is treacherous, but no, we do not do business with him. My father would kill him, if he crossed our path." As I spoke those words, the sorceress's eyes grew wide. She seemed to slowly sink deep into her posture.

"Xiaozhuang. Is Sultan Zaman behind this? Does he wish for me to be executed?" Her posture became rigid and I could see the muscle on the sides of her jaw tense up. She was in deep thought, and I wondered if I were to survive this ordeal. A part of me questioned, why they did not kill me back in Russia, another part wondered why they risked bringing me back, all the way to their camp only to question me.

At that moment, another young girl came in with a small basket. It was filled with a thick cream paste. She began to cover the wounds on my wrists with it, and instantly my hands felt numb. I looked up at the sorceress as she watched the young girl.

"Your hands will be useless, but regardless, you will not run."

"I have not felt the same since I left Russia. The poison has left my body, but something else feels different."

"Our camp is bewitched. No one can enter, and you in particular, can not leave. You will fall terribly ill, if you try to escape."

I remained silent, thinking next what to ask.

"So.. Do you plan to tell me why I am here?"

Xiaozhuang pursed her lips and quickly itched her ears, her eyes closed and she seemed perplexed. Her movements became erratic.

"Eric. Sultan Zaman has ordered your death. We were given a future promise, of treasures that he will acquire, when his daughter marries Sultan Shahryar's son, Ahmed Ala."

My eyes rolled up, as I heard the words Ahmed Ala. Please do not tell me he approved this. "Does Sultan Shahryar support this decision?"

"No, he does not even know about it. They fear, that ties with foreign Kingdoms have prevented the Prince from this arranged marriage." I laughed out loud, as she finished her sentence. Stunned by my outburst, she moved slightly from side to side. Her gestures, seeming to beg me to explain.

"Prince Ahmed Ala despises women, that is why he is hesitant to marry. Though. I suppose, he knows that it is inevitable. So my father's ties with Sultan Shahryar is the cause of my kidnapping?"

"Eric, it is your ties to Prince Ahmed Ala, that caused your kidnapping. I must discuss this with my father. I do not like the Persians putting our people at risk for terrible warfare, yet Eric, you know that my father is on the brink of a war with Persia, anyway? I believe he kidnapped you, on Sultan's Zaman's behalf, only to find out more information about them, to stall I suppose. I foresee a great battle with my people and Perisa." As she spoke those last words, her eyes began to swell up and tear.

I leaned forward, pressing my hand on top of the sorceress, "Xiaozhuang. What more do you see? Am I in that vision?" She nodded, as the tears began to flow freely and heavily.

"There will be many lives lost. This I can not stop," she finally spoke, as she took my hand and held it near her mouth.

"Eric. I see that your father is there, destroyed by the Sultan."

My heart ripped, as I learned of this news.

*****

At the beginning of my captivity with the Mongols, Genghis had befriended me, and asked for my alliance. In the name of my father, I pledged my allegiance. As I quickly learned, the Mongols had decided to turn on the Persians, planning to attack at year end. I would hope to make my triumphant return, and spare my father, his inevitable doom.

Word had spread back to Sophia, as I feared she would retaliate, and needed to understand my new situation. She quickly sent word back, that she would wait for my return, but if danger beckoned my shadows, then she would be forced to intercede.

With Genghis as my teacher, I studied the Persian terrain. We discussed the time of year we'd be entering Persia, and what effects the season would play on us. It was determined that I would lead one large Army, and descend from the hills above Sultan Zaman's Kingdom. We would attack in Winter, on the holiday _Al-Hijra, _Islamic New Year_. _

There were many other factors that Genghis scrutinized over; cost, unity, and tactical dispositions. All these factors, used in unison, would produce a fierce army, afraid of nothing. These people were feared and I was beginning to see why. Though their outward appearance would give their enemies, a sense of disorganization, this sense would be proven untrue. For the mongols were very unified, and very organized. I marveled at their preciseness. Thus, with their wits, came brawn. A sense of loyalty to their cause. This I understood, for I too, had come to learn this as a Viking.

As our time drew nearer, my nerves became on end. I sensed something off, and looked to consult with Xiaozhuang. As I headed towards her tent, she came out with an urgency. There she stood, in front of her tent, eyes wide open, with fear in her lips. She quivered as she stared at me. "Your father has been killed! I saw it Eric! Sophia is on her way!"

I stood, jaw dropped open, and fell to my knees. I had waited too long and had cursed the heavens above me. No one came to my assistance, and even Xiaozhuang kept silent as I wept. After almost an hour, in one position, Genghis approached me. "Come my King, you must be brave, for it is now your Kingdom you must defend." I allowed him to lift me, for I had no energy at the moment.

Still being assisted, Genghis led me inside his daughter's tent. "Please Eric, sit. You must listen, and not speak. Your father, having learned of your disappearance, had been told the truth by Prince Ahmed Ala. Thus, in your defense, your father waged war on the Persians. They could not win. For both Kingdoms have combined."

I lay there and sulked, and listened about my father's death. All this over me, I still could not comprehend. "Eric, there is something else I must warn you. Something I have not explained yet."

"You have explained much, I am in your debt. With, or without you. I will take up my issues with the Persians."

"Eric, don't be foolish. We have not changed our plans, but they have changed on us. Sophia and her sisters, are coming at once to assist us. Those left in your father's army, with Floki in charge, they too will fight in our battle."

I looked up at him, with a glimpse of hope in my eye. Hope that I should seek my revenge, on the ones who spat kindness, but plunged a sword deep into your back.

"Eric, there is one more thing. The Persians are not alone. I have not explained this, but I believe you will listen. They are protected by the Prince of Persia."

I listened, but those words did not affect me, "Prince of Persia, is he a man?"

"No Eric, he is a fallen angel. A demon, who guards their land. He has been there since the creation, and will continue, long after our demise. We will be no match, if he intercedes. Death will come, surely to all," Genghis said, as he knew that this battle would far be greater, than one he has ever known.

For Eric, death was only the beginning, for his heart had turned black, the day his father had died.

* * *

A/N: Mongol strategy was loosely taken from the notes of 'The Art of War' by Sun Tzu written in the 6th century BC.

Prince of Persia is noted in the bible and appears in Daniel 10:13.

In Chapter 5; The Epic Battle.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My beautiful Eric, how I love to write about him. This unfortunately is the ending to the Olive Boy. My intention will be to continue his affairs, in another story, outlining his time with Godric. **

**Thank you once again, my beta, Evenflo78! **

* * *

"It is time," Genghis said, as he spoke to me in my tent. I, trembling with anticipation, had waited for his command. Venom coursed through my veins, as I was eager to confront those that had betrayed my father. Killing them was not enough, destroying them would only heal the wound temporarily. Stealing their souls... now that surely would bring me comfort.

"Eric, I see something different in your eyes. Do not let it blind you, steer you from your course. I have lost too many people that I have cared for, yet, if I lose myself, I lose everything."

For one single moment, I snapped from my vengeful state of being, to understand what Genghis was saying. I would not make a mistake. I would not be steered from my chosen path, but... I will deal death, and it will come with penalty. I gave a half smile, and placed my hand upon his shoulder. "You need not worry about me. I will not let you down, nor my own people. Simply put, I will not stop," I said, as I leaned into Genghis.

There we stood, two Kings of our Kingdoms. One, wise with experience, the other, young but aged by circumstance.

So we left that early winter morning, and began our treacherous descent in to Persia.

***

Eric's POV

The journey was despicable, and the weather, our enemy. Yet onward we forged, a hundred thousand men towards to the southwest, cascading upon the ancient land of Elam.

We split off, as we had planned. Genghis led his army through inhospitable Kizil Kum desert, thought impenetrable to pass, the mongols, great tribesmen of their own terrains, easily continued on.

I, once in Persia, headed slightly north, to the mountains above the Zaman Empire. There, without our enemies knowledge, would meet up with my own people, increasing two fold.

While resting at our camp site, Sophia appeared. She kissed me, vigorously, as she explained that she was alone. "I had to leave my sisters. I could not risk their death, yet, you. Eric, I can be with out you." Feeling angst and anger, I tore at Sophia's flesh, devouring her in the middle of the night, releasing my emotions deep inside her womb. I felt savage as I took her, but as a man, I hungered for her. I continued on like a beast, till my body could move no more.

When it was over, Sophia sang to me, and kissed me gently along my forehead. "Sleep, my love. Sleep." Soon after I heard her soft cries, as she remained awake, holding my head in her lap. Slumber had drunken my body, causing me to fall deep into sleep, and so I drifted off, to the sounds of Sophia weeping for my death. Blackness...

When I awoke, Sophia wanted to tell me, all that she had seen. On Genghis's path to war, Bokhara was overtaken, as he looked to expand his empire, and conquer Persia. The city was decimated and burnt to the ground, leaving thousands at the mercy of the mongols. Many were slaughtered. I, with no concern for the Arabs, felt nothing as I understood Genghis would continue to do so, to each city he conquered, as he murdered his way towards the Zaman Empire.

When we reached our destination, Floki had already been settled in, awaiting for my arrival. His face. Those eyes. I ran towards him, as he did I.

"My son, King Northman! It is good to see you. My, you have grown, and your face appears older!" Floki yelled as he grabbed me like a large bear, wrapping his arms around me.

"It is good to see you too Floki!" I responded, but as I spoke his name, I felt a lump form in my throat.

Just seeing my people, laying eyes on Floki, calling out his name, only reminded me of the pain I still harbored. My eyes welled up, but I swallowed my sorrow, and felt it burn as it scorched my entire being. I closed my eyes, for one moment, absorbing the smell of Floki. Always of the ocean. I inhaled him and filled my lungs with his scent, as I knew, this would be our last. _I am a little boy, being chased by my father. We run into the woods, and he disappears. I look everywhere for him, only to have him roar, right behind me. Startled, I run into him, full speed. He lifts me up, and hugs me. He whispers; My son.. My son.. How I love thee. _

I open my eyes, and Floki releases me.

***

We came down with a force, disciplined and better led. Outnumber by three fold, we manage to sweep across Zaman's Kingdom, setting everything ablaze. The devastation was great, as Sultan Zaman retreated with his army towards the Shahryar Empire.

We followed, chasing him to the edges of the Shahryar border. There, we are met with Genghis's army, causing our forces to grow and swell but Zaman's troops combine in forces with Shahryar, and led by Prince Ahmed Ala, still number us by thousands.

The battle begins.

Remarkably, we survive, vigor in our hearts. I pace myself, killing as many as my sword will take. I am merciless, and without knowledge, make my way towards the Prince. Just as I see him, target with in reach, I feel a presence, one that I can not describe. There in the west, looms a dark cloud, growing, tripling, moving steady towards our direction. I continue to fight, but feel Sophia at my side.

"Oh the Lord have mercy on our souls," Sophia says as she raises her hands out in front of her. I am struck with fear, as I see this dark cloud form into a being, one with out a face. Then I see Genghis off to my right, and he turns towards me. _Prince of Persia._

I quickly grab Sophia and plead with her to leave. I beg her, demand her, yet my words fall short of her ears. She is with me, and has chosen her path. Till death do us part, if only in this lifetime. I grab at her hand, while the tears spill from her eyes. I kiss it and then reach for her lips, and with haste, I pull her body into mine.

"I love you," I say, as the screams of mongols fill my ears. Sophia, eyes swollen, pulls back while blowing me a kiss and walks towards the demon. She begins to chant, a circle forming around her. There, she is protected from the Persians, as they desperately try to attack her. She then fixates her attention to the demon and closes her eyes, more chants begin to spill from her lips.

I redirect my attention towards the Prince, who is now eyeing me with displeasure. Clearly upset, he screams in his tongue, and converges his efforts upon me.

However, within moments, it is black and Chaos pursues. Sophia is thrown, and pinned to the ground by the demon. I stop for one split second, and feel my heart _rip_ at its base, as Sophia's body is quickly dismembered by the demon, in attempt to rouse my anger. He looks at me, and spits. As every cell in my body is torn, I change directions and run towards the demon. As I make my way, the Prince, on horse, slices my side with his saber. I fall to the ground in agony. As I hold my side and begin to stand, Floki runs to be at my side. He watches and protects my back end, as I swing around to meet the Prince, who is now on foot and coming back at me.

We fight, bitterly, as he pierces me a second time. This time, higher, closer to my heart. With everything I have, I call upon my father, and with some great inner push, lift my heavy blade high in the air. I yell, letting out all my breath, my sides bleeding profusely, and plunge my sword deep into Prince Ahmed Ala's chest. He falls to his knees and grabs at the cold metal. I push deeper, until it rips out through his back end. My final words. "Sleep forever My Olive Boy, just as my father sleeps." His eyes close and his body drops.

With little energy, I try to turn towards Floki. An overwhelming sensation overtakes my entire being, as I feel a heavy weight lifted from my heart. I had killed my enemy, and now I too, will die. I am then lifted by Floki and several other men. As the smell of death, is everywhere, I let the darkness take me.

****

Floki and my men carry me to safety, taking me far from the battle. I beg them to go on, but they refuse. They remind me, that my father has saved their lives a million times. They will not leave me, to be eaten by animals. They pledge that they will wait by my side till the end, give me a hero's farewell. Floki then whispers, "The Gods wait for you in Valhalla." They continue on with their rants, that there will be meat at this party, and gold and beer, and then one smiles and adds _women_ as well.

I speak, while gasping for air, "Where ever I am... there will always be women." My men, burst into laughter, if only for one moment.

Still carrying me, they find a safe place to camp, and lay me flat upon my back. The pain is intense and sears at my sides.

I hear Floki mumble to me, "Everything will be alright, don't be afraid, I am not afraid. I'm pissed off_._"

It is then that I hear a noise, out in the darkness. My men, alarmed, call out to the sounds. As quickly as they stand, I hear the gurgles, as my men are slaughtered right before my eyes. I can not move, only lay. I am alone... for the moment.

A young boy then appears near me, nearly naked, with cloth covering his loin. He is drenched in blood, body covered in ancient ink.

I ask, "Are you death?" He nods, and responds _I am_.

I question him, that he is just a little boy, he explains, he is not. A thought, crosses my mind and I look for confirmation. I ask about my men, about Floki. I understand, they are all dead. I whisper to the boy, _swine_. He smiles, exposing his fangs and nods.

He then speaks that he watched me on the battlefield, and he had never seen anyone fight, as he had seen me. I respond, that I would fight him now, if I was able to. He giggles, like a child, and tells me that this, he understands.

He tells me, "It's beautiful." I beg him to finish what he came to do. Sophia flashes through my mind, then my mother... I beg him to kill me.

The young boy, mouth covered in blood, asks, "Could you be a companion of death? Walk with me through the world... through the dark. I'll teach you all I know. I'll be your father, your brother, your child."

I question, "Why would I? What is in it for me?" He then speaks, that I will get back, what I have lost. Life. I ponder his last words, as he plunges deep into my throat, his bite, penetrating down to the core of my soul.

Then comes the darkness and all heat leaves my body.

*****

This time I awake, rising as my senses become acute. I feel the slightest movement from below, as a small beetle pushing against a mound, is like a thousand horses stampeding next to my ears. My nose lifts up, as I smell the beating hearts of the neighboring animals. I see vivid colors that I have never gazed upon, ones that a normal human would not see in such darkness, yet as clear as day, the spectrum is full to my vision. I have changed, considerably, and feel no pain, only an unrelenting thirst. A thirst, I have never desired for.

With my entire being high on alert, I feel an entity emerge from the air behind me. It's shape taking full form, a sense of malice overwhelming, I turn with speeds I have never possessed, to confront the demon behind me. There in all his glory, stood Prince of Persia, Guardian of Persia, Fallen Angel to God.

He looks upon me, his eyes scorned, and his lips pursed. It is then that I can remember, visions of the battlefield. I recount each second, his hands, full of fire, ripping Sophia's body into pieces. My anger begins to build, as my face tightens with absolute venom. I spit at his feet, reminding him of his doings. Though I am no match for this demon, I would fight, till I am nothing but dust.

He continues his glare, while the corner of his lips ease up into a half smile. He seems pleased by my anger, and though amused, has a statement he wishes to speak.

"Leave Persia. I speak this only once, for you have had your pleasures, and now you must go. I give you fair warning, for if you decide to stay, I will put you back in the grave where you once came." As he speaks, he is instantaneously upon me, inches from my face.

My muscles, pushed to their limit, beg to be released, to exact pain upon those who have hurt me. I clinch my fist, and blood tears begin to fall from my eyes. My jaw tenses, as his energy, whips electrical shocks towards my callous, cold lips. He begins speaking, clearly but sternly, before vanishing, "We shall meet again, Monster." Then he is gone and I am left with nothing but darkness.

It is then, that after the demon disappears, that the young boy with ancient ink emerges from the outer edges of the black. I sense, I am like him. He, like me. I have an instant understanding that I have changed, that I have lost my innocence, and my life is gone, yet anew, for in this moment I realize, I am not a human… **I am a Vampire**.

* * *

**A/N: The second to last section is taken from True Blood; Season 2, Episode 5, where Eric recounts his past and we see that Godric is his maker. I kept that true to the story, since I found this to be beautiful and I adore Godric.**

**Well???? Hope you liked it! Now, in another story. We shall see what has become of Eric and Godric.**


End file.
